Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chilled chamber for receipt of food articles for storage. The refrigerator appliances can also include various storage components mounted within the chilled chamber and designed to facilitate storage of food items therein. Such storage components can include racks, bins, shelves, or drawers that receive food items and assist with organizing and arranging of such food items within the chilled chamber. Certain conventional refrigerator appliances include adjustable shelves that can be moved from one shelf mounting position to another within the refrigerator appliance. In this manner, the configuration of shelves within the refrigerator can be arranged to suit the needs of a user.
For example, certain refrigerator appliances include slotted tracks mounted vertically on a rear wall of the appliance. Shelves may include mounting brackets that engage slots in the slotted tracks such that a user may remove and reposition the shelf. However, movement of such shelves is very labor intensive and time consuming. In this regard, a user must remove all items on the shelf, pop the shelf out of the slotted track, and reposition the shelf before returning the removed items. In addition, there is a likelihood of improper alignment of the shelf which can cause items to slide off the shelf and/or result in the shelf falling off of the slotted track.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for improving the adjustability of shelves within the chilled chamber would be useful. More particularly, a refrigerator appliance with features for automatically and easily adjusting one or more of a plurality of shelves simultaneously would be particularly beneficial.